Abraxas
'''Abraxas '''is the name of Jake English's browser of choice and the denizen of his land. The icon color of Abraxas is associated with Jake and Jade's chat text color. Abraxas is traditionally depicted as having the head of a rooster and serpents for legs. Abraxas was a word of mystic meaning in the system of the Gnostic Basilides. This is the second Denizen that appears in Gnostic texts (the first being Yaldabaoth). Opinions abound on Abraxas, who in recent centuries has been claimed to be both an Egyptian god and a demon. The Swiss Psychologist Carl Jung wrote a short Gnostic treatise called "The Seven Sermons to the Dead", which called Abraxas a God higher than the Christian God and Devil, that combines all opposites into one Being. This is a concept highly relevant to the Cherub race, and may hint at a connection between the denizen and Calliope, Caliborn, and . It is noteworthy to mention that Calliope told Jake that he would show his first defeat, and that Caliborn desires to face Jake in combat and be, in the context of combat, "served" by him. Also of note is that Jade's chum handle is gardenGnostic, and that the browser icon for Abraxas has Calliope's colors (the dark green of her skin and the bright green of her cheeks.) In a great majority of instances the name Abraxas is associated with a singular composite figure, having a Chimera-like appearance somewhat resembling a basilisk or the Greek personification of time, Chronos. These are further possible connections to . In addition, the Greek letters in ΑΒΡΑΣΑΞ (Abrasax, another spelling of Abraxas' name) are denoted as numbers in this way: Α = 1, Β = 2, Ρ = 100, Α = 1, Σ = 200, Α = 1, Ξ = 60. A series of 6's, 1's, and 2's. Abraxas, Abrasax and variations thereof are believed to be the originates of the classic magician's phrase Abra Cadabra. Jake's status as a Hero of Hope, the aspect associated with the power of make-believe and thus inherently tied to magic, as well as the aspect of the aspiring wizard Eridan and the former wizard Cronus, is plausibly connected to this. Speculation While some of the denizens appear to have some connections to a player's aspect, others like Abraxas, who was assigned to Jake and possibly Karkat, might have no connection to aspects. Karkat describes his denizen, stating that his denizen may be . Given this, it is unknown if the apparent connections are coincidence, or if only some denizens are connected to aspects, or if the aspects are only a single factor in denizen assignment. In part 1 of Openbound, Meenah discovers some ancient green serpent bones in a chest. Owing to the green color and the beak, it is possible that these bones are those of a servant of Abraxas. However, her comments rather seem to imply these are the bones of Cherubs. This makes sense, as cherubs reproduce in the form of snakes, and their courtship can be potentially fatal. ru:Абраксас Category:Homestuck characters Category:Denizens